


The Lost Heir of Ilvermorny

by ENC95



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Book: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Dementors, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Magic School, Past Abuse, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: Twenty years after the Battle of Hogwarts wizarding world is at peace but it's a fragile peace. Lyra Rosewood an orphan with tragic past dreams of the days when she can return to her friends at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry A powerful witch given special permission by MACUSA to practice magic while under age. Life on the streets are rough even with magic the dementors once the fateful guards of Azkaban now roam the earth infesting the most war torn and hopeless place building their numbers. Living in Boston Lyra makes her life surviving until the night the Demtors attack a visiting family. Reducing none other than Lily Potter the young child of the famous Harry Potter.Being taken in the Potter's Lyra glimpse a future that is both wonderful dream and terrifying to hope for. Upon returning to school the real reason for Harry being in America is made clear. For the first time the Triwizard Tournament is to be held at Ilvermorny as the Castelobruxo Academy of South America and the Mahoutokoro School of Magic all gather. For Harry this tournament bring the memories of the past back, then when history repeats itself the fate of the world is passed to a new generation at a new school.





	1. A Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I know this is a very well established fandom but it needs some new blood and I like most of you have read the books and seen the movies multiple times. So, I took the world that JK gifted to us and expanded it. Now Harry Potter is in the works but most of my OC's are main characters

Late July in the city is a miserable time of year for anyone living on the streets, it's hot and the city air ripe with garbage mixed with the smell of millions of people sweating. Two more weeks, I tell myself. In just two weeks I’ll be back at school clean mountain air with a real beds, three meals a day and no hiding. Hiding seemed to be the theme of the summer, the Rogues had set-up a camp in Roxbury. It sent the No-majs out of the area while I felt the cold fear of them everywhere. Just make it home, you’ll be safe. 

As a empaiapted minor witch I had a strict list of spells and charms that I could use to make myself as comfortable as possible. The Patronus charm wasn’t on the list, I had tried to do at school and managed to get a shield out but a full animal not yet. Being fifteen didn’t help me much. I was almost there when I heard the scream it was very clear very young child screaming. 

Taking my wand out I follow the sound to girl with firey hair head on a trembling frame she’s ten maybe. Surrounding her are the hooded figures of the Rogue Dememtors all floating around her. Holding out my wand I hear screams, the haunting sound of my own screams begging. “No no think of happiness.” Breathing in recall the memories of my Mother her face her smile I see her lighting candles singing happy birthday. “Expecto Patronum!”

The form shoots out my wand a wolf silvery in color mightily it growls at the figures whom all sutter back into a line. “Kid come here.”

She runs to my side, “I want my Mummy.”

The wolf stays by me, looking at me waiting for the order. “Take them.”

It springs into action pouncing on the dark creatures as I take the girls hand. “I know you're scared I am scared to but you have to come with me now.”

Her eyes are pools of velvet green hollow now. “My Dad we got lost.”

“We’ll find him but right now we have to go.” I’d read that a patronus only last as long as you focus. The fully formed wolf is already waning into a mist. Grabbing her thin arm I pull her along the ally to the factory. Tapping out the password I push her into the room as stream of silver returns my wand. Sighing I slump down holding my wand in my hand. “Good job.

The girl is still standing her face still frozen in terror. Pulling myself up I feel like I was run over gruffalo. “Hey.” Gently I take her hands they’re cold a sharp contrast to the 80 degree heat of the city. “What’s your name?”

“Lilly Jean Potter.” Her voice is barely a whisper.

“Lilly, my name is Lyra your safe here.” Looking around the room I had tried to make it as homely as possible. There are candles that burn softly without adding to the heat of the city, I set up sheets around my cot separate from the portable stove. To me this place is nice as I get it.

Setting her on the bed I grab a cup from the little table holding my wand to the cup I say. “Chocolatte.”

The cups filled with warm hot chocolate, dementors take happiness, chocolate makes it better. “I know your worried about your Dad but please drink this it will make you feel better.”

Taking the cup to her lips she smiles at the taste. “Your a witch.”

I nod, “I am you are too.” Taking out my wand I hold it out to her, “Here you can hold it if you want.”

“It’s warm.” She says in awe like this is the first wand she ever held.

That caused me to smile, “It like you most people say it's cold when they try to use it.”

“What is it made of?” Lilly hands it back to me. Holding it with pride I say, “Willow wood but the core is very special. It has a phoenix feather.”

Her eyes light up, “My Dad has core just like that.”

Sitting next to her I nod, “That must be why it likes you then your use to its magic.”

Her giggles warm me, “You sound like my Dad he says wands choose you.”

Waving the wand I take back my charm making us visible to wizards at least someone is looking for her. “Well wands are made of wood, trees live for hundreds of years sometimes, animals too so why aren’t wands alive in some way.” 

“Do you think they got him?”

Pulling to my side she curls into me, stroke her hair a memory flickering in my mind of my own Mother doing this to calm me down. “Your british right?”

“Yeah.”

“Did your father fight in the war?”

She nods, “Not ‘spoce to ask about it.”

That is understandable most people don’t talk about what or who they lost just that they won. “Well then I’m sure he can make powerful patronus.”

“A stag,” She says dreamily. “Mum told us stories about it. Why did they attack us?”

“After the war the Minister of Magic did away with them most starved the Auras hunted them til the numbers where so few it was thought they would die out.” Moving off the bed I wave my wand bring a blanket around her. “But, they didn’t rouges bands would infest warzones building the numbers back. They move around finding them is tricky there pockets of them hiding all over the world in dark places.

“Thank you for saving me.” She says in slow even voice that is so sleep heavy I yawn.

Dimming the light take her cup, replacing the chocolate with coffee. I take it the door keeping my back to it so I can listen for the others and watch her. My mind goes down the familiar road of trouble, how much trouble I am in right now. Not only did I use a restricted spell but now I am in possession of forgin child. The logical side of me says yes, I broke the rules which is bad but I did save this child. No one else saw me so no major law was broken. 

Drinking my coffee, I convince myself that I’ll be fine buring the fear that is so close to the surface. The demontos no doubt having brought these feelings front and center. My mind was just starting to rest when I heard the shouts a man calling out for Lilly.

It wakes me instantly, “lumos.”

Opening the door I see figure in traveling cloak. “Hey.”

He sees me I waved him over. “Have you seen this girl.”

It’s a picture of six people a boy with jet blue hair is the tallest and oldest of the four children, with joyful smile on his face. Next to him is another boy black hair with blue eyes that seem hold more mischief then is good for him. His brother has reddish brown hair that is naturally messy a trait that his father has as for the face it is more calm happy but a measured happiness like he’s working out what his brother is going to do next. Then there is Lilly fire red like her mother but with her father's eyes.

“Yes Mr. Potter come in.” I usher him in bringing the lights up. 

His eyes find her, “Lilly.” 

I take his arm, “Let her sleep, she had a rough time.”

He holds out his wand, “Who are you?”

“Lyra Rosewood, I’m gonna reach for my ID now.” Taking out the hard plastic card I hold it out. My face looks back the oval face with with blue eye in the picture they look steel blue. My mousey brown hair cut short in bob my shabby street clothes. Definitely not someone you leave your kids with.

Potter taps his wand to it and it talks. “Lyra Rosewood. Age 15 Emancipated witch status uncertain. Infractions unclear.”

“Well that answers that.”

“What does that mean status uncertain?” He says bring up a chair and table set for us to sit at. 

Sitting down I wave us pot of tea. “My parents are no majs...Muggles. My Mother died when I was nine and my Dad...He didn’t take the news of me bring a witch well. After my first year at Ilvermorny MACUSA offered me a deal. I could live within the city of Boston with a modest stipend for expenses during the summer and stay holidays at school until I turned seventeen.”

His eyes look around the room in an almost nostalgic way. “I would guess you had a list of rules to follow.”

Pouring him tea I explain my very rare situation. “I have a very short list of spells that I can use using an unlisted spell will bring on an investigation with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. In fact I’m surprised they didn’t show-up right away.”

“The Rogues are here they know that, I would think that a Patruons is out of your class.”

“I knew they where is Texas during the school year I thought they would make they’re way here. American magical communities rare in the countryside, cities are where we are safer. I found the charm in the library at school and practiced there. Until tonight I never made a full one.”

“What was it?”

“A wolf.”

Harry stands waving away the table and chairs brings a bed, “Get some sleep. I’ll keep watch.”

Laying on the bed I laugh shortly “My charms work just fine.”

Potter smiles it reminds me of my Dad before. “The father in me says you should sleep.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Waking up the next morning I turn over to a pair of green eyes looking back at me. “Lily?”

She nods holding a finger to her lips Harry had taken her from my bed to here while his legs were hanging over the edge. “He said we’d stay the night.”

“It is morning. Come on I think I have a place to be.” I tell her getting out of bed slowly I under the cot where have my clean clothes. 

“It’s on your table the owl brought it last night right after you went to sleep.”

I sigh, “Did you sleep at all?”

“I dozed some sent word to your Mum that we’re alright.” He says to Lily who is sitting up her hair mussed from the night.” 

“I bet I look a fright.”

Potter nods, “Still wonderful to me dearling.”

Going into the kitchen were the campstove I start a pot of water to boil. Opening the letter my heart sinks. 

_ **Dear Miss Rosewood,** _

_ **You are hereby summoned to MACUSA headquarters in New York to appear before disciplinary committee for your violation of your emancipation agreement. Enclosed is a ticket for the 9:15 train to New York City. Failure to comply will result in your immediate explosion from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.** _

_ **Herman Huges, Head of Juvenile Justice** _

Looking at my watch I sigh, it was already 8:30. “Great.”

Coming out the bed is gone Lilly’s hair is combed and Harry has a cup of coffee. “Not good news.”

Rising my wand I shake my hand. “Reverso.”

The sheets fly into the air folding themselves into neat stack on the cot. The camp stove shuts itself off the pots shrinking. My bag comes out from the cot opening up as the blankets shrink flying into the bag. The cot thin into thin wooden stick the size of a pencil that zips into beaten up bag. It takes all of five minutes to pack it all up picking it up, it's not very heavy and I look like any normal girl on her way to or from a sleepover.

“Lilly it was wonderful to meet you.” She hugs me close.

Harry looks around at the empty warehouse. “Impressive.”

I blush, “I get lots of practice. Staying in one place for too long it attracts them. I learned the charm at school in case this happened.” 

Leaving I take the charms and spells off the building, its humid already. Walking south toward the train station. The door opens turning back I see the figure of a man with a child clinging to him. Seeing them I know did what was right and I can live without a wand I’ve done it before.


	2. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strained voice is pleading. “Come on Deisiu cnamh.”  
“Hello?” I didn’t think anyone would be here to most people don’t like the cold November air they’d rather be inside where the common rooms are warm. I’m not used to being warming I’m wrapped up in my sweaters and school cloak.  
He looks up tears in his eyes, he the chaser for the Wampus team. I saw him get hit with a burger but he didn’t stop. “What are you doing here?”  
His left arm is a dangerous shade of black with a ring of red. “You need a doctor.”  
“I can’t do that.” He says it like the very question is an insult. “I’m a Graves we don’t…”  
Sighing I pull out my wand. “I’m an orphan who’s seen enough broken arms to know yours is bad.” Holding the wand to his arm I say. “Deisiu Cnamh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of rough start I know but please give it a chance

By the time I get to New York sun is high in the sky throwing lights on the cities glass skyscrapers. Getting off the train I’m met by an Auror. “Lyra Rosewood?”

I yawn, “Yeah that's me.”

He’s tall, his skin is a velvet shade of black. “I’m Auror Micheal Ombeki, by order of the President your are to surrender your wand.”

I hand over my wand feeling a little twinge of happiness that he shivers when he touches it. “Come with me.”

Walking me off the platform to the family bathroom that has yellow caution tape on it. The room itself is clean with an enchanted minors one shows highlights from the Magic Today the other is a map of the City. “Take my hand.”

I hate apperating it makes my stomach turn it leads my mind to dark places. “Do I have too.”

His stone face falters. “You’ll be fine.”

Taking his arm I feel my empty stomach curl into itself while my head is more elongated as my body is suddenly weightless. Pulling back together my head is still heavy I stumble reaching out my hands find rough brick. “If I make it out of this alive can I walk back to the train station?”

“I’m impressed kid most people blow chunks the first time.”

Standing I hold my stomach not that I have much in there to vomit but dry heaving isn’t fun either. “Not my first time and why did I have to ride the train if you could apparate?”

“We needed to time to investigate your infraction now you will make statement before the President and senate.”

All the things that I thought that I was gonna say on the train is all but useless if they’ve already decided I’m guilty. Ilvermorny my home I feel the ache of heartbreak at never be able to go back. As I enter the building it hasn’t changed with its brass finishings I haven’t been here since I was twelve. Nothing has changed even the house elves are the same seeming to not have aged a day. Everyone seems to be in a hurry and there are many more foreign wizards than normal. 

The auror leads me down the hall to the room where my life was going to end. The door opens and I’m face to face with Anton Fischer the current President. He looks likes very formattable in the official robes with his formal headdress. He was a thunderbird in school, so his head covering reflects it, with golden wings set in clouds of deep blue fabric that lights up like there's a storm on his head. His dark hair is the color of milk chocolate smoothed back to show his cold eyes if his head is the storm his eyes are the lighting.

“Lyra Rosewood you are charged with a class A violation of your emancipation agreement by the illegal casting of a patronus charm. How do you plead?”

“Guilty, but I only did it to save the life of an unarmed witch with no wand or training.”

The senate breaks out into mutters like bat chattering. “Order in the house.” Fischer barks taping his wand that lets out a loud bang. “We are aware of the circumstances Ms. Rosewood. We’ve heard all the witnesses, this is the time for us to as you questions.” 

A native wizard with long raven hair stands his robes are red with native symbols on it I recognized a few of them. “I have a question.”

“MCASUA recognizes Senator Jerry Firecloud of South Dakota.”

“How do know this charm? As I recall it is charm seventh years and only those whom are pursuing a career as Aurors.”

My face reddens I never wanted to be an Auror my chosen is to be path is as healer. “I found the charm in the book of school friend who is a Junior Auror. Living the life that I live I thought it was knowledge worth having I practiced the charm at school. Also I read a scroll by Remus Lupine about how patrounes can be conjured not by happy memories but by also by imaginations, I imagine a situation where I’m happy.”

Senator Firecloud sits, another senator a witch stands she’s wearing white robes with deep green scarf around her head fastened with gold fleur. “Senator Genevieve Duvall of Lousianna is recognized.”

“I would like to see this for myself before we pass judgment.”

There is chores of agreement among the senate, another senator in black robes stands. “That is unnecessary she already pleaded guilty.”

“Senator Graves you have not been recognized.” President Fischer says with a hint of annoyance. 

“I’ll cast the charm if you wish it.” I say hoping my voice sounds confident.

“Please do, Mr. Lopez please bring Miss. Rosewood her wand.”

The Auror on duty brings me my wand. “Thank you.”

I close my eyes my memory the happiest I can think of is snowy trees, the smell of pine. He’s waiting for me his dark hair with blue eyes he has a gift for me. I smell his aftershave as he puts the necklace on me. He says he loves me, that we’ll have a life someday. 

“Expecto patronum.” The silver mist forms a wolf almost instantly. My wolf howls then comes obediently to my side it. It looks up at me his head reaching to my hips, I rub his head affectionately. “Good boy.”

The senate is impressed most are nodding in approval others are stunned in silence mouths hanging open. The President speaks for all of them “That is impressive to say the least.”

“Thank you Mr. President.”

He stands “Bring in the witnesses.”

Lily Potter along with her father and her mother Ginny, I’ve seen her picture on Tracey my best friends loves the Harpies. Thomas is also with them he smiles at me his eyes wide with excitement. Meeting Harry Potter was his dream he’d grown up hearing stories about the famous Harry Potter. Five years ago I didn’t know him from adam. 

“Give the testomanoy and your remarkable demonstration I will uphold our agreement.” He waves his wand and my Agreement materlizes in front of him. “But I will add the patronus charm to your approved list. I now ask for the senate to vote all in favor please stand.”

Everyone but Graves stands.

“Well then we are done with this matter.” He taps the parchment it dissolves I look at my ID its changed back to statues active meaning I can magic as an uncertain every spell I cast was logged. Everyone in my year has an ID like me however they are marked as inactive until school starts. Their IDs mark them as UA, under age, while mine says E for emancipated when we get to school it change to S, for student.

Graves stands. “Mr. President does this mean Ms. Rosewood is free to go to roam the city as she pleases?”

Thomas stands, “I’ll take her back to Boston.”

“Excellent see Miss. Hillbrook at front desk to collect to your travel vultures. This case is now dismissed.” He clasps his hands before Senator Graves can utter another word.

Lily free to roam comes over to hug me, while Ginny Potter just smiles at me her eyes shine with gratitude. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” 

Thomas comes over a little shy, “I’m sorry Mrs. Potter but we have to be going.”

He gives me bag which I started to rummage through for the book. As much as I want to spend time with Thomas I might never see her again. Pulling out the book it was still in pristine condition that I found it in. It was about female quidditch players with a feature about Ginny. I’d gotten as gift for Tracey, “I know but Mrs. Potter my best friend is a huge fan of yours.” 

“Is she?”

Handing her the book I go back looking for quill. “Her father played for the Houston Thunderbrooms. She grow-up with it and If you could sign it for her she will love it as a Christmas gift.” Of course I don’t have a quill or pencil great.

Mrs. Potter takes out her wand. “Her name?”

“Tracey Glover, she’s the chaser for our house team.”

“Right and does she plan on playing professionally.”

“Definitely.” Thomas and I say then blush a deep scarlet shade.

She uses her wand as pen smiling. “There you go.”

To Tracey Glover future star , keep chasing your dreams.

-Ginny Wesaly

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_ Going to the high tower with my books, I like this place it's a quiet and I can do all my reading and write my reports here. Everyone else was either celebrating that the Thunderbirds won or commiserating like the rest of the Wampus’. I liked quidditch it was different from any other sport Tracey loved it more than anything. Me, I like school being around people who are like me, learning that there is a whole world that I can be a part of.  _

_ It's hard being a part of it though, which is why I'm going to a hightower to watch people instead of being with them. As I reach the top step I hear it.  _

_ A strained voice is pleading. “Come on Deisiu cnamh.” _

_ “Hello?” I didn’t think anyone would be here to most people don’t like the cold November air they’d rather be inside where the common rooms are warm. I’m not used to being warming I’m wrapped up in my sweaters and school cloak.  _

_ He looks up tears in his eyes, he the chaser for the Wampus team. I saw him get hit with a burger but he didn’t stop. “What are you doing here?” _

_ His left arm is a dangerous shade of black with a ring of red. “You need a doctor.” _

_ “I can’t do that.” He says it like the very question is an insult. “I’m a Graves we don’t…” _

_ Sighing I pull out my wand. “I’m an orphan who’s seen enough broken arms to know yours is bad.” Holding the wand to his arm I say. “Deisiu Cnamh.” _

_ There is a soft pop as the bone goes back into place, the skin starts fading back his normal shade. He still crying tears falling as he slides to the floor. “Your the first year the one all the houses wanted.” _

_ “I was now I’m a Pukudgie.” I say sliding down we sit in silence, not knowing what to say until I ask a stuipid question. “What does that mean being a Graves?” _

_ “My Great-grandfather was tortured by an evil wizard name Grindelwald but he didn’t break or reveal any secrets to him. Ever since my family has been known for its steadfastness and ability to withstand great pain.” _

_ “Right so if I told the school you were here it would ruin that.” Which is why he’s in my favorite place because no would be here. _

_ I feel his whole body change from wounded bird to angry snake ready to strike. “You wouldn’t.” He stands his healed hand on his wand. “ No would believe you. No…” His eyes soften when he realizes that he’s pointing his wand at me confusion spreads across his face when he sees I’m not scared.  _

_ I sigh surprised that he’s done it but I know he won’t hurt me, “My Dad would tell me pain was gift it meant I was alive when others weren't.” _

_ “I think your old man would get along with mine.” He says backing down looking down at me waiting for me to be scared or show some sign of fear, _

_ “He would say that after beating me. My Mom died in a car accident I apperated out that’s when I knew I was different. He knew I was different too, he thought I was a demon that I caused the accident.” I look at him a good look. His eyes are a bluish green like a stormy sea, there is the beginnings of whiskers on his face. The rest of him is lithe like he could run like a deer chasing pain away.  _

_ “And is this Jackass still breathing?” His voice is a controlled rage his hand is still clenched around his wand. _

_ Carefully I guide him back down to the floor of the tower. “He’s in a No-jah jail for attempted murder.” _

_ “So, your alone?” The voice is more tender than any I’ve ever heard mostly it's sorrowful voices. _

_ “Mostly I want to connect with people but for so long I separated my Dad kept at home I don’t...I don’t know how to talk to people.”  _

_ “Your talking to me.” He says kindly. _

_ Scoffing I look at the sky. “This is the longest conversation I’ve had with anyone in over three years.”  _

_ “My Mom would say the steps you take don’t have to be big, they just need to get on the path to where you want to be.” _

_ Taking a look at his arm I look at the skin intently. “You should be fine now but I’ll remember that spell just in case.” _

_ His sea eyes widen there is malice in his tone. “You didn’t know that spell before?” _

_ “No,” I say suddenly pushing back to the other side of the tower. “I...I heard you saying it.” Taking my bag I move to the stairs. ‘I just wanted to help.” _

_ He takes me arm its not out of anger not real anger the shocked that didn’t know what I was doing but did it anyway. “Please don’t.” _

_ Removing his hand he speaks gently. “Most witches especially first years can’t do spells after hearing it once. How did you know it was healing spell.” _

_ Not looking at his face I feel myself shrink. “You were hurt what else would be trying to do. I’m sorry.” _

_ “No, no it's a compliment. I’m Thomas.” _

_ “Lyra.” I say in a panic sprint down the stairs. Running back to my common room where I feel safe. _

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Its night when I get back into the city. I’m beyond tired, when I get off the train, Thomas offered to get me hotel. Brushing him off I say that his father is already upset that we spent the whole train ride together. Walking down the streets I only have two weeks left. Two weeks will fly by before I know it I’m packing up my camp for the last time. He knows when to stop trying with me that I can be stubborn. So he kisses me good-bye, walking down George street in a daze I smile passing him. “Hi Harry.” 

I stop at the intersection looking back “Harry Potter.”

He laughs indicating that he saw my entire exchange with Thomas. “Right um my wife has declared that your going to stay with us until it's time for you to return to school.” The way he says it makes me think that he doesn’t have a choice and neither do I.

“And if I say no.”

He snickers. “Then I have to stay with you until it's time for you to return to school. It really isn’t safe here.”

Looking at him in his loafers with a bit of punch on the stomach. “It's been awhile since you roughed it ugh?”

“Yeah about twenty-one years.” He holds out his arm. “Shall we.”

“Is it far I really don’t like apperating.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end congrats now if have qestions or constructive criticism I welcome it but keep the hate out you don't have to read it


	3. I could stay or I could go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al just nods looking highly satisfied with his brothers answer. “I'm good at them my professor is amazing but herbology is my favorite.   
“Our godfather teaches it at Hogwarts.” Al says ethouatically. “Is it true you get to pick your house Ilvermonry?”  
I nod smiling. “Yeah it's a high honor if all four houses want you. It happens once or twice in a generation. I was the first in 14 years to have all four want me. It surprised everyone especially me.”  
“Wicked.” The two boys say.  
Lily looks up from her book “What house did you choose?”

The Potters turned out to be staying in nice apartment on Liberty square. It has three rooms with the James and Albus in the larger one and Lily had her own room. I slept on the couch but wake up to three Potters looking at me. James is the oldest he has the kind of impish twinkle in his eye that says trouble. Albus looks at me with inquisitive eyes his mind working out which question to ask. Lily is least surprised to see me and sits in an armchair with a thick book but her eyes are dancing with happiness.

“James, Al let our guest have some breathing room.”

Sitting up, I reach for my bag taking out my cup before I realise that I don’t need it, the two boys are staring at me. “Ummm...Hi.”

“Are you a drifter?” The older one asks.

His brother elbows him the side. “James.”

I laugh, “I think no because I can’t leave the city drifters get to come and go.”

He didn’t think he was right so he just nods as Ginny enters the room. “Lyra your awake, good. Kids time for breakfast.”

Lily takes my hand “Come on Dad is a great cook.”

Entering the kitchen Ginny is sitting down in her robe drinking a cup of tea while Harry is fully dressed doling out eggs on six plates. “Sleep good did ya.”

Sitting down I nod feeling awkward. At school we all eat together in a community setting this is intimate. All around James and Albus are talking about Hogwarts how they miss school, their friends. This is a family, everyone is happy, smiling even talking like this happens everyday. It does for them I don’t know what to say or do, that scares me there talking fades and my heart starts to pound in my ears. I can’t be here standing I say “May I be excused?”

“Aren't you hungry? Ginny says looking at Harry.

Taking a slice of toast I lie. “I don't really eat much in the morning.” Leaving the apartment I take the exist up to the stairs on the roof are perches for owls. There are few returning from carrying letters. Others are fast asleep but wake-up at the sound of the door closing. Breaking off my toast I let them eat of my hand. One of them is snowy owl she nips at my hand demanding to be petted.

“There is a lot wrong with me.” I say as she hops into my lap.

The opens Harry is there the owl looks at him hoots happily goes to the perch to rest. “Sorry about that I…” I look at my boots they’ve been repaired by me so many times I forgot where I got them originally.

“I was a lot like you once.” He looks out over the city. “I was alone no parents no one to care about me.” Harry takes my hand, “You think your a burden or a responsibility to people that’s not true. I see it in you.”

“See what?”

“Love, the most powerful magic of all. You love people that you don’t even know, you could have left my daughter to the Rouges.”

“I don’t know how to be anyone else or be part of a family. Sitting around a table laughing it's been so long since I’ve had that. Thomas thinks we can be a family that one day we’ll have a home with children. That we’ll grow old be married for sixty years or more that we’ll die know our love made the world better.”

“Do you want that life?”

Tears fill my eyes I refuse to let them fall. “That life is a dream. I used to dream about wonderful happy things but when I woke-up I was back at home where my father hated me or on the streets stealing to survive. Dreams stopped being an escape it started to be cruel. Wanting things I could never have.”

Handing over a handkerchief he nods along not saying anything.

“Now,” I dab my eyes. “I want them again but everything and everyone I cared about has either left or been taken from me. What if I’m the curse I bring misery not happiness.” 

“I know curses, I’ve seen more of them in my life than anyone else I know. You aren’t one my Godfather told me that there is darkness and light inside all of us what matters is what we chose to act on. You act on the light. Being around me and my family doesn’t make our responsibility we want to help you because it's right.”

I look at the city my city that I know where I can hustle were I survived alone for so long. “What if I can’t accept your help? I mean its nice what your doing but I’ve spent every summer since I was twelve alone and I’ve been a street kid since I was eight.” 

Harry listens to all of this. Seeing this woman how she moved how her eye lit-up or how she hid herself. It was painful much she was like him or how easily he could have been her. Ginny had told him that it wouldn’t be easy she wouldn’t slip into the fold like he’d sone. Ginny was right of course. “Maybe because I was younger I let people help me you have a choice you can stay here or you can go back to the streets. You aren’t prisoner here your our guest free to come and go if you wish” 

He stands stretched out his arms at the day it's going to be hot definitely in the high 80s. The city will trap the heat turning the streets into ovens. I know this, I know the places I can go places that are safe cool. When my Dad first hit me my whole world would spin. But, over time I got used to it, it became part of a routine like brushing my teeth. Then when I was on the streets that first night I wanted to back at that house safe in my routine of pain. School was magic not because I am a witch but it was a place where I belonged. It took time but I made friends I let them in and life was better.

I know that staying here is a one time thing that next year I’ll be back on the streets. Walk down the hall I tell myself that this isn’t going to change anything I can make it that I’m too stubborn. Opening the door I see Ginny in the chair writing Harry reading. James and Albus playing chess and Lily is watching.

“Where did you go?” Albus looks up from the game smiling at me.

“Sorry I needed to get some clarity.” I say more to Ginny than to the kids. “You offered me a place for the next two weeks and I happily accept it.”

Ginny nods in such a motherly way that I feel pain because if my mother would have liked these people. “Good. Lily show Lyra to where she’ll be sleeping.”

Lily takes my hand “Come on.”

“I’m fine on the couch.” I tell her as she opens the door. “This is a magic apartment as soon as Mom said you where staying the room changed on its own.”

The single bed that was there was replaced by bunk-bed with a full size bed on the bottom and a twin on the top. One desk was in the corner with picture of the Potters and a couple of books while on the east wall there is another desk empty but waiting for my stuff. Setting my bag on the bed I sigh. “I love magic.”

“Dad says that too.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Taking a shower and changing into the last set of clean clothes I have I’ll have to take them to Madam Ho’s. That can wait I want my summer homework done before I go shopping. Sitting at the table I take out my pencil and start on my summer essay. It's my last one on potions we had to choose a potion write a roll on the history and when we get back we have to brew the potion. I chose colorfria that will change my hair color to match my mood. 

James and Al come over to the table looking at my books. “What are writing about.”

“Potions.”

James nods with distaste. “I'm terrible at them.” He grins at his brother. “Al is great probably the reason that I’m not failing.”

Al just nods looking highly satisfied with his brothers answer. “I'm good at them my professor is amazing but herbology is my favorite. 

“Our godfather teaches it at Hogwarts.” Al says enthusiastic. “Is it true you get to pick your house Ilvermorny?”

I nod smiling. “Yeah it's a high honor if all four houses want you. It happens once or twice in a generation. I was the first in 14 years to have all four want me. It surprised everyone especially me.”

“Wicked.” The two boys say.

Lily looks up from her book “What house did you choose?”

“Pukewidge.” I say with pride most other house are mighty beast but not the pukewidge it is overlooked a trait that is the undoing of anyone who picks a fight with him. 

Al asks the next question. “Why was it so surprising that all four wanted you?”

I look at the list of ingredients “A child of No-maj was wanted by all the house not in all the time that Ilvermorny has been open.”

_ Five years ago  _

_ The carriage ride to school was amazing there where about five to a carriage this class has about fifty students and the whole school is only about four hundred. We all exist where we meet a stern looking wizard. “Hello I am Professor De Hoyos I teach potions and I’m head of house Wampus. Now at Ilvermorny you will be sorted into our four house they are the Horned Serpent, created by our foundered Isolt Stewart-Sayre, house Pukwudgie created by James Stewart. House Thunderbird and Wampus created by the brothers Boot created .” _

_ The girl next to me smiles. “My sister told me he says the same thing each year.” _

_ If a house wants you they will choose if more than one house wants you.” He scans us all in our uniforms. “You choose. Now many of you will be chosen by more than house but the highest honor is the choice of all four. Fourteen years have come and gone with out this honor but I think tonight will be the night.” _

_ “It's gonna be me I’m a Calderon.” _

_ Some other the kids “Ohhh.” _

_ She looks at me. “I have no idea what means.”  _

_ Climbing the the stairs entering the school we pass two statues of a woman who looks familiar and Man. We enter the circular room, I look up the glass topped room shows the stars, a site a city girl like me rarely sees. My eye travel to the circle platform where the older students watch us. Below them are the house animals, in the center of the room is celtic knot.  _

_ A woman with Coco skin looks down on us. “Welcome young witches and wizards to Ilvermorny. I am headmistress Charlotte Picquery when I call your name please stand in the Gordian Knot if a house wish you it will signal. Then you will go to adjacent hall to pick your wand.” _

_ A boy smiles at the woman. “That’s my Aunt.” _

_ “Thea Andree.” _

_ A small girl with deep chocolate skin stands in the knot. Two seconds later the wampus roars. Thea waits another beats but no other house wants her so she happily goes to the hall while the students cheer. _

_ “Jackson Barker.” _

_ A red boy stands as girl in the Serpent house calls. “Good luck brother.” The serpent lights up its horn almost immediately. He bows the snake waving to his sister goes to the hall.  _

_ “Joshpina Calderon.” _

_ Joshpina push past me bumping me so that I knock into another girl. “Sorry.” _

_ She reaches out to caramel hand to steady me, “It's not your fault she pushed you.” _

_ “Right I’m Lyra.” _

_ “Tracy Glover.” She takes my hand shaking quickly.  _

_ In the circle Joshpina waits while the Thunderbird announced it wanted her she waited a full five minutes before Headmistress says. “House Thunderbird Ms.Calderon.” _

_ The Birds cheer but Joshpina huff stumping off to the wand hall. “Guess the strike goes on.” Others around me laughs but Jospina looks at me with pure hate in her eyes. _

_ “Tereasa Glover.” _

_ Tracy enters the circle both the Wampus and Pukwidge want her. She barely thinks about it she says. “Pukwidge.” _

_ Two more wizards join the Wampus house, while an asia witch is also wanted by the Serpent and Thunderbird house. She choose the Horned serpent. A set of twins boy and girl both go to the Pukwudgie house. Theodore Picquery is chosen by the serpent he whispered good luck to me as he went up. The house seem to fill in with equal parts until at last my name is the last called.  _

_ “Lyra Rosewood.” _

_ Going to the center of the room I look at each other wooden figures. They’re all alive I feel the deep magic in them. The serpent lights before I can even think the thought of where I would go. Not to be outdone the Wampus roars the loudest of any the chosen. I smile thinking the snake. However the Thunderbird beats its wings furiously announcing its desire to have me. The student start muttering in hushed tones that turn to full blown gasp as the Pukwudgie rise the accident arrow. I stand in awe of myself each house has asked me to join them.  _

_ <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> _

Questions about Ilvermonry and ask a few about Hogwarts. As one of the oldest schools it commands a lot of respect. James seems to think its the best in the world I disagree, Al agrees that without all the fact he can’t say which is best but Ilvermony is fascinating. That night I lay in bed thinking that the last two days have been the most been the weirdest yet.

But because of all the upset in my mind goes back to old nightmares. I was in my Dad's house playing with a stuffed monkey. He was watching TV, but the green bottles where scattered by his chair. I knew that I had to be quiet so I went up to my room, it use to be painted a soft blue with fish painted on them. Dad repainted it white after I made the fish swim around. I spent two days in the closet trying to push down the magic. When he let me out all the sheets and walls where white. 

He left my stuffed animals. Grabbing a hippo I walk it up to the Gorilla. “Do you know where the water hole went?”

The gorilla stands on its own shaking his head sadly. I gasp pushing myself back as the hippo charges the primate. It jumps onto its back running into a circle, chanting “Lets go.”

I laugh as the two search under the bed while the gorilla climbs the curtains standing on the rod pointing to my dresser where my blue cap it. Pulling down on the floor the hippo gladly jumps on it. “Yay you found it.”

All my animals come down circling the blue cap happily singing. “Hippo is the Hero. Gorilla is the greatest.”

Clapping my hands I giggle until my door opens at the site of my Dad the animals stiffen falling down. “What the hell is this?”

“I’m just playing.” I say holding onto a pillow. “Not hurting anyone.”

Crossing the room he takes my arm, “Dad that hurts.”

Pulling off the bed so my feet dangle off the bed his eye are wild. “Go to your closet.”

“No.” My voice is quivering. “I hate my closet, I hate you.”

His hand tightens on my arm crushing it he pulls me out of the room to the closet, where he throws me in. “I hate you.”

Slamming the door I turn the handle but he has the door bulted shut. “Let me out.” Pulling my knees to my chest I hear him in my room taking my toys. “Please,” I start sobbing. “Please let me out? I’ll be good.”

“Lyra?”

I look up at the familiar voice. “Harry?”

Sitting-up I breath slow even breaths to calm myself looking around I’m safe in the Potter’s apartment, slipping out of bed I look at Lily she’s fine lightly snoring. No sign that she saw what I had dreamed. Silently I enter the kitchen taking a glass I fill it with water. Ginny tenderly touches my arms the bruises faded but some of them are still here. Harry takes a bottle out the cabinet that has a moving label. Ginny wraps her arms around me protectively, I look at the water in my glass it distorts my face. “What did I do?”

“It’s called Legilimency.” Harry pours a glass of whiskey. “Have you ever done it before?”

“Shared a dream no, why you and what did you see?”

He pours another glass sliding it over to me. “Everything that man was your Dad?”

“Yeah, he burned all my toys after that.” I drink the firewater in one gulp wanting to burn the memory out. 

Ginny asks her voice not pitiful it was a caring tone. “How old were you?”

“Did you see it too?” Never in my life have I told anyone in detail what happened to me at that house. Not even Thomas who knows my Dad tried to kill me or Tracy who know I live on the streets. Having Harry know doesn’t make me feel better it makes feel worse I’m okay being a homeless mudblood.

She shakes her head, “Harry talks in his sleep was saying leave her alone she just a child.”

Sitting back I sigh hardly at the memory. “I was eight two months later he figured out I was a witch. That’s when tried to kill me by burning me on a pyre like in Salem, he found old writings from this group in New York. One of them claimed a wizard killed her mother and tried to kill her.”

Ginny tenderly looks at my wrist at the faded lines from where I rub against the ropes holding me. Most of the time I wear bracelets made of discarded cords or long sleeves in the winter. “What happen to him?”

“He was stopped by no-maj police but I escaped them both, I live on the streets begging, stealing, surviving until MACOUSA found me when I was eleven. As far as I know he’s in prison for attemped murder. After my first year the police found me on the streets MACOUSA modified their memories No-maj’s think I live in a group home.”

“Why don’t you there are magical foster homes in Britain.”

“When MACOUSA got there after my Dad tried…” My breath is heavy I don’t talk about this. “After it happened, they thought I had died that I was an Obsuricous.”

Judging by the look they both know that is. “Most don’t live to be ten I’m sure I had one or the makings of one but it went away when I escaped because I needed magic to survive. After school I took the deal because I knew how to live on the streets.” Standing the whisky is doing its job of clouding my head. “I’m gonna try to not to do this again.”

Harry nods unphased taking another drink. “I’ve had worse than you in my head.”

Ginny changes the subject quickly, “It is late you should get back to bed. Goodnight.”

My head is very cloudy but hear myself say, “Goodnight Mom.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Having breakfast the next morning I eat with Potters listening to the chatter still not joining the conversation until Ginny asks what my plans for the day are. Normally I would find a conor in Beacon Hill to set-up denomination of magic that gets me most of my paper money. Then I would go to the library to do my homework where it's cool or if it had been a good day for a milkshake. Somehow I think I doubt that I’ll be doing that for the rest of the summer vacation.

“I have to do my laundry,” Harry opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. “I know a place, I go there all the time.”

Ginny is siping a cup of tea Harry looks to her for a sign she must approve it. “Alright. Be careful and try to make it back before Noon, we’ll be having lunch then going to the botanical gardens.”

“The gardens are closed on Fridays.” I say but there is hesitation in my words I know the lower end of Boston's magic community. The Potters are definitely more on the higher highest end of the side.

Ginny pulls out six rose shaped tickets handing me one. “Closed to Muggles yes.”

“I…” This is their vacation that I seem to have intrupide it. This ticket feels heavy it must have cost something. “Are you sure I don’t want to interfere with this is your family vacation, I’m fine on my own. You don’t have to include me.”

“I know.” She says in warm tone. “But it was Al’s idea to invite you he said you favor herbology.”

Albus is blushing a deep shade of red I smile at him and he gets redder. “Thank you.”

Taking the metro from the apartment I read my book. I’ve enchanted all of them with a glamor charm that makes No-majs see ordinary book titles. Six stops and three chapters later I’m left at the corner of Centre st. and Dorchester ave. Walking down the block I reach Laundry Land.

The sign says closed since it's only eight the open hours are from noon to midnight. Like the gardens that is a sign for No-maj sign. I open the door to see three other witches along with Madam Ho behind the counter chatting. She greets me in Chinase I greet her back. When I first came here she watched me from her chair as I did my homework. Over time we started to talk she told me about her son who was five years ahead of me. I told her about my deal not going into the finer details. One day I asked what phrase she kept repeating was. Since I repeated it back with the correct accent she would teach me some phrases. Five years later I speak Mandrin with good skill if the conversation is fast paced I still get lost. 

“You in big trouble I hear. You really fight dementor?”

“I’m still here.” I say gesturing to my body that is clean with a my soul still in tact. Finding machine I throw all my clothes in there feeding it a bronze coin. It turns on the soapy water already ready pour in. “Had to go New York has Bao said anything about more foregin wizards coming into the country.”

Madam Ho has thin eyes that get wide when she’s gossip but since I don’t have a radio or subscription to the Boston Ghost this is the best I get. She sets out the Go board, its like chest but much older, harder too. “Oh yeah lots of South american and Japanese. Bao real busy.”

Her son graduated three years ago with good marks. He works in the department of international trade and cominasry, mostly he deals with black market goods. Moving first sets the game not an aggressive move. “Is there some new trade tariffe coming down?”

“No, small markets getting big real quick supply no keep up with demand.” She says in a quick voice setting a trap for me.

South American and Asian nationals coming into the country, with no explanation. I move my black piece to top of her line. “Does he know why?”

“I ask he say it big top secret only get names and location of targets.” She takes the decoy as move a piece to trap her advance.

We chat on about quidditch, and the weather how the dementors are getting worse and the upcoming school year. All the while my clothes are washed and dried the door opens when there done. I flick my wand the pile of clothes goes to table folding itself. “You get real good no at no word magic.” 

Her praise fills me with pride. “I think it's because I’ve used that spell so much I don’t need to tell my wand. Defensive and new spells I still have to speak out.”

“You still in school you learn good.”

Setting my final piece take her white stones smiling at my victory. “Wo you hao laoshi.”

Clapping the piece go back to the start. “Another game?”

“Maybe next time I was invited somewhere today by some new friends.” 

If at all possible her almond eyes get wider. “So it is true you save Harry Potter daughter?”

“I didn’t know at the time she was his daughter but yeah.” Calling my clothes into my bag I sigh. “I’ll come say goodbye before school starts.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The gardens are amazing we stayed and even had tea with the director, who is a social climber. His wife in the local council member. I go to school with their daughter who is most manipulative person I ever met. He was less than thrilled to have me there even more so when he asks for a photo. Harry saw what he was doing and asked me to join them.

Now it's almost bedtime and I’m brushing Lily hair. “Himylain anti-gravity trees I think those my favorite.”

“Yes,” Lily says as I start parting her hair . “Uncle Nevile says they have levitation potion that remove harmful bugs.” 

“Really?” I know this but Lily was happy to show me the plants, her knowledge is very advanced for a child her age. “Your Uncle is Neveile Longbottom right?”

“Yep. He has this wonderful greenhouse at his house and his wife Hannah makes wonderful potions. Mum says they’re a great team. Maybe you could come to England on your next summer holiday he would love to meet you.”

Twisting her silky smooth hair into a platt, like Mom use to do this when I was little. “I would love to but I can’t leave Boston except for school.”

She turns her face trying to be angry but it doesn’t work too well for her. “That's not fair.”

“No its not but life isn’t fair sometimes it seems like life just takes and takes but life also changes now I can’t leave the city but in two years I’ll be free to go anywhere I please.” I gently push the braid over her shoulder. 

Smiling down at her bride she hugs me, “Will you come visit me?

“What, a big bad Hogwarts third year wanting a Ilvermorny graduate to visit? So scandalous.” I say in a fake air of self importance.

Her green eyes pierce me, “Yes.”

“I will try and over the year you can write to me about Hogwarts and I’ll write about Ilvermorny.”

The happiness dances in her eyes “Really?”

Looking the nightstand clock groan laying down. “It’s time for bed.”


	4. In America have Malls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her reaction is not what I thought it's not sarcastic or even comical it’s so full of pity I feel my hopes of finding anything even remotely decent are crushed. Coming out I find Ginny looking at a dress it beautiful. The skirt is made of blue silk that looks like storm clouds that leads up to the bodice which is made of black material with beading sewn into it to making spirals and swirls out onto the shoulders. “That’s a Nene Thomas dress.”  
“I’ve seen her work back home a colleague of mine as a fashion column. You should try it on.”  
I laugh looking at the price it makes my heart stop. “Um...It nice.” It is the most gorgeous dress I’ve even seen and a good color for me. “But, not really my style.”

One week of living with the Potters and I have my school list out along with the wizard money. Now two have happened with my school list first off the stipend that I get has gone down while there is an unexpected expense. “Dress rodes or a formal ball gown.”

Harry has taken the kids to Salm to visit the memorial, he offered to bring but I kindly remind that I can’t leave Boston city limits. Leaving me here alone, Ginny was out buying groceries. When I asked Harry if he was at all concerned that I was here with all their stuff he just shrugged. “No, your not that type of person and your smart to do something stupid.” 

He was right of course, stealing from them would be wrong on any moral level. And while I have said that I did steal when I was younger he shrugged it off. The wizard government is the same way they don’t really see a problem as long as I don’t do magic. They Potters have been nothing but nice to me so I keep my fingers on my own money. Looking back at my pile of coins I have two gallons, twelve sickles and just because someone hates me one knut. The door opens, I rise to help Ginny with the groceries. 

“I might be late for dinner tonight.” I tell her putting the milk in the fridge. 

“More laundry?” That was yesterday I’d goodbye to Mrs. Ho and had my clothes washed my light summer clothes and my heavier winter wear.

“I wish,” I nod to the tiny tower of money on the coffee table. “I need to get my school supplies.”

She looks at the money her face softens, “Oh I know that look my Mum hated school supplies with seven of us it was...A lot of hand-me-downs.”

It sounds tough but I think I would have loved to have grown-up in magic family. Here magic is like light used with ease no one hides it or fears it. It’s allowed to just be what it is. “I’m sure you managed alright.”

“We did.” She says waving her wand so the vegastalbe start cutting themselves. Her eyebrow goes up. “Where do you get school supplies?”

Taking a carrot I say, “The Mall of course.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Ginny insist on come with me, I would rather go alone but seeing how she’s giving me a place to stay, I can’t say no. Getting the bus she as measured disdain for it, they aren't much better side looks. They size her up as a tartget if I didn’t know her I would think she was very lost or very dumb. I cut my eyes at them causing abrupt turns one of them even tries to grab her purse. Once he sees me, he just smiles getting off at the next stop. We make it to a little shop called the Black Cat Magic shop. It's in the historic Back Bay area. 

Ginny looks at the low roof the window with cheap no-maj tricks, “This is a mall?”

“The entrance is here yes, the actual place is outside the city in what Muggles think is an abandoned shopping complex.”

The bell rings as we enter the shop. “Hello.” Kevin the squib shop keeper looks at me smiling. “Miss. Rosewood good to see you. He looks at Ginny turning on his charm he does a slide of hand that produces a business card for the shop. “And this lovely lady is?”

“Married.” I inform him leading Ginny to the wall of magic. 

I step behind the curtain, Ginny follows the room is narrow meant for one person or a mother and child. The faded words on the wall read presents wand I hold my wand and Ginny has hers out. “Now what?”

“This is a lock,” I put wand in the clicking of the door turns revealing it to be revolving door. “Come on.”

“What if child puts in a fake wand?”

“The door opens to a passageway that leads to the front of the store.” I say as we emerge to a sunlit building. 

“Brillant.” Her eyes are wide drinking in the site.

Remembering my first time here was magical seeing the mall it was bright compared to the rainy city. The white marble floor and columns where still in pristine condition even after fifty years. Above us the glass ceiling lets in sunshine as music floats through the air. The elevators free of heavy gray ropes that No-maj have they float up the brass shots the glass full of families and groups of teenagers. “Before bands on roaming wizards and witches would travel in caravans of cirius and annual fairs. But times change so Reginald Hopps opened this place in 1957.”

“It’s wonderful.” She says her eyes drawn to the children play area where a stern looking house-elf in a flowered dress is watching a dozen children playing. They bounce from cloud to cloud or yell into bronze animal heads there voice transformed into mighty roars. 

“The ground floor is mostly the food court and play area.” I say nothing toward the open seat where the smell delicious food is wafting toward us. 

“Which is the best place to eat at?” She asked as I lead us to the elevator.

As the elevator takes us up a shrug, “I don’t know I’ve never eaten her. Sammy Sunday's are popular but I’ve never eaten here.” I feel my face it gets red even as I finish my clumsy words, the Potter are rich but unlike some families that would be staying in high class hotels waited on my house elves. They’re in an apartment that is similar to a normal house that they have in England.

“Maybe we could try some after.” It’s an offer one that I gladly nod to. The doors open, “Where to first?” 

“Finn’s Book emporium for my books.” We pass a shop called Fashinesta, where Ilvermorny house jackets and other school related accessories are sold. She stops at the window where a display of jackets are on sale. “Ginny?”

“Oh yeah,” I look at the Pukewige jacket that I’ve wanted for years now. “You can go in if you want they have little stuffed animals Lily might like and lots of little stuff for the kids.”

She laughs cynically. “James is only a year younger than you.”

“Yeah but he’s still a boy I haven’t been a child for years.” Walking into the book store I take out my list. Chadwicks Charms for grade 5 is where I start, by the time Ginny joins me I have all my books second hand but mostly in good condition on the counter being rung up. Handing over the gallon I get four four sickles back.

“Your quick.” She has a bag with her, I don’t ask what she got.

“I know what I need...And shoping for one person is easier than for a family.” Staying would lead to me going into places I shouldn’t be or wanting things I can’t have. “Next stop is Quills and Things.”

Ginny stays by my side as I get parchment for writing assessments along with quills the standard black ink. Regular notebooks for taking notes, pencils and ink way in case I spill ink on myself, which I do way to much. At contour a young witch in sandy robes takes fifteen sickles leaving me with one gallon, one sickle and one knut that seems to be laughing at me. 

“Whoa,” The older witch says as enter the Pattie Potions. It has a completely different type of feel to it. Most of the stores are bright inviting places this place would fit into no-maj horror movie. The voodoo hex bags, taliamonds mix with the darken lights gives the whole store is creepy but all best potion supplies are here. As a witch living on my own I make potions more than my classmates. Vivian the great-great-granddaughter of Patti who looks close to twelve in bubble gum pink robes she looks more out of place than I do. She very sweet taking my gallon giving me one sickle and ten knuts. 

Outside the brightness of the mall blinds us, I pause to readjust my eyes taking the account of my money. Ginny watches as I do the math on the back on my school list. I have all the other items crossed off. “Robes next?”

“Unfortunately.” I have two sickles and eleven knuts. I can’t get new rodes and dress but Ruby promised to hex my shoes if I asked her to alter my robes again. After five years I agree with her. I could get new second hand robes with with sickles leaving me ten knuts to get a dress. Still a formal dress means there is going to be an occasion to wear it if its mandatory then I’m screwed but if it’s not I’ll never have to wear it.

“I think I have it.” I say standing.

As I enter the robe shop I see there are already formal gowns on display. Ruby sees me her eyes narrow to the bag I have. “You better be bringing me rags.”

“Yeah, I need some not so new robes.” Ginny takes the hint leaving me to talk with Ruby. 

“Alright follow me.” Back in the dressing area I find myself looking in the mirror, the mirror is enchanted to take my outline. Ruby brings what looks like blue and red blankets. “This will work I think.

Pulling on the robes they smell like cheese and stale soda. “This feels like a snake skin.”

“This is the skin I can taken in, it's easier to subtract then to add.” My mirror image stays while I put on my clothes back on. 

“Good how much will this cost me?” I ask innocently pulling my shirt back over my hair.

“Have much do you have?”

Her reaction is not what I thought it's not sarcastic or even comical it’s so full of pity I feel my hopes of finding anything even remotely decent are crushed. Coming out I find Ginny looking at a dress it beautiful. The skirt is made of blue silk that looks like storm clouds that leads up to the bodice which is made of black material with beading sewn into it to making spirals and swirls out onto the shoulders. “That’s a Nene Thomas dress.”

“I’ve seen her work back home a colleague of mine as a fashion column. You should try it on.”

I laugh looking at the price it makes my heart stop. “Um...It nice.” It is the most gorgeous dress I’ve even seen and a good color for me. “But, not really my style.” 

Going over to the lower pieced rack dresses I start looking for something that’s not completely hideous. Taking a pale pink dress it looks like it was made colored tin-foil, with shoulder pads. I could remove them maybe a spell or potion to change the color it has promise. 

“Oh look the cheapest thing in thing in the mall is holding the ugliest dress.” Josie Cladroun says and her mean girls laugh obediently at her words.

I put the dress on the rack. “Aren't we getting a little old for childish sights and situations that we never control over.” Five years she hated all because all house wanted me not her.

She walks over I put my hand on my wand, “You stole my moment I will never forgive you for that. But, at least I’ll be the best looking one at the ball. You don’t know about that in that dress good luck getting a date now that Thomas isn’t here to pity you.”

“Miss. Calderon.” Ruby says in best saleswoman tone. “How can I help you?”

Josie looks at Nene Thomas, “I want to try on that dress.”

“Of course,” She takes out her wand and the dress floats to the back. Ruby nods the counter. “Your robes are done, Miss. Rosewood.”

Joise’s face softens in fake joy, “Aww did Miss. Mudblood finally get new robes?”

It takes every ounce of self control I have to walk to the counter take my robes leave my sickles and walk out the door. Ginny follows me out I hear her voice but can’t make out the words. She leads me to a seat overlooking the food court. “What did that witch say to you.”

Breathing out my breath is shuttering, “Nothing. That was Josie Cladroun she the descendant of one the Ilvermorny founders. She thought that all the houses would want her but instead they chose the homeless mudblood in shabby robes. I was never her favorite person.”

“She called you a…” Ginny stands ready to go back but I take her arm. Having Josie hate me is fine I’m used to it. I don’t want Ginny to get in trouble I’m definitely not worth it. 

“You know it's been a long day can we just go back to the apartment.” I want to cry about this but I don’t cry in public.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_ As I enter the hall, Tracey comes over hearing speak properly I hear her thick texas accent. “What happened?” _

_ “They all wanted me.” I tell her as De Hoyoa comes in looking pleased.  _

_ He smiles at me. “Gratulations to all our newly chosen I hope you all make your house proud. Now you will be chosen once again this time by a wand.” _

_ Tracy follows me around, “What did you do how did it feel?” _

_ “Wired kinda like they I knew them all but this all so new to me.” _

_ Her hazel eyes get wide, “Your parents are No-majs’?” _

_ I nod, “Mom died a few years ago she would be amazed at all this.” Taking a wand I flick it around nothing happens. “What did he mean wand choosing us?” _

_ “Ugh,” Jospina Caldron coming marching over. “Your such a basic. Wands have magic core hair or tooth from an animal. They chose us based on our personality and magical ability.” _

_ “Leave her alone Cauldron,” Tracy says rising a wand that sparks green. _

_ De Hoyoa calls, “Well done Miss. Glover.” He holds out a hand, “Yes, red-wood with a dragon heartstring. A powerful wand indeed you may join your house now. _

_ Choosing a wand, I hold one it's cold others are flickering some have sparks. They smile going to their house table until it's just professor De Hoyoa and me. Turning I go the nearest wand closing my eyes some kind of magic the piece of wood just stays silent. I have panicked thought what if there isn't one for me will they send me away. The dark thoughts are about to take me over when I feel it. Holding out my hand a wand flys off a dusty shelf into my hand. This is my wand, before I even flick it I know it belongs to me or I belong to it. Gently I flick it as rose petals fall from the ceiling settling into my hair as crystal pins.  _

_ Proudly I hold out the wand to him to stund professor he takes the wand. “Willow and phoenix feathers this wand is very old.”  _

_ I take the pins out of my hair sliding them in my pocket most student only made sparks nothing like this. “Is that bad.” _

_ His face softens like he knows something, “No this an odd odd pairing Phoenix feathers are powerful you will have to win the allegiance but this of this wand seems to already be loyal to you. It will serve you loyalty having no other.” _


	5. Leaving Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time the rest of the family is awake Harry and I have made breakfast a full America style with pancakes and bacon. James edgerly digs into, while Albus looks around. “No tomatoes?”  
“Try the fruit.” I say pushing the strawberries toward him.   
“No beans?” He sounds so disappointed.   
“This is good.” Lily says adding cut strawberries to her pancakes. “Mum what are we doing today?”  
“Seeing Lyra off to school.”  
“WHAT?” All three of them look at me.  
“This is an America we go to school in August and leave in May.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the commenter from my last chapter thanks for giving me encourgment to write on

_ Sitting in the back of the car watching the forest go past me I wonder what’s going on Dad had gotten me up so early this morning and started driving. I’d gone one whole month without an incident. But, two days ago I had a nightmare not a new one the same one where Mom dies. I was so scared when Dad woke me up he said the whole trembled, there was glass everywhere all the windows and mirror everything was broken. He put the closet while he cleaned it up. I thought I would be in there forever but before the sun was even up he let me out pushing me into the car. We left the city behind us now it just frame after frame of trees. Sometimes I see things moving through the trees they see me and wave. I wave back, Dad notices me but doesn’t even say anything he just drive his skin so tight his hands look glued on the wheel. _

_ “Are you thirsty?” Dad say holding back an open cup of milk to me. _

_ I look at the sky, it's a dim gray with a few stars still shine through my constellation isn’t visible, I drink the milk it taste funny but I drink it all two days with food or water it always taste funny after. Leaning on the window it's cool to the touch that along with the smooth ride sends me into a deep sleep. When I wake-up the sun is out the sky is bright blue in the chilly September air. At first I think I’m the ground looking up but as the fog in my head clears I see I’m upright.  _

_ “Dad?” I look down the pile of wood and dry leaves on at my feet.  _

_ He pouring gas on my feet the smell making me sick, his eyes are full of agony. “I’m sorry.” _

_ Even at eight I know what he’s doing some part of me knows that I’m on a pryer that he’s going to burn me. “Please don’t do this.” I hear my voice hitch all these years he said I should be dead. “Please I can be good I can keep it inside.” _

_ Tenderly he puts his hand on my cheek. “You can’t but I can save your soul, you can be with your Momma.” _

_ “Please don’t,” I pull at the ropes on my wrist feel wet. “You can let me go I’ll never have to see you. Please Dad.” _

_ Taking the gas can he puts on the truck his hands are shaking as he pulls out the lighter. “I can’t you’ll get stronger. I think there was another one like you a hundred years ago almost in New York, It killed people.” His hands tremble as the tiny flame dances to life. “I can’t let you do that.” _

_ I bow my head tears falling down dotting the wood. “Please, I don’t want to die.” _

_ No one is going to help me I look at my bare feet, I don’t want to die. Rocking back I try to call the power forward. Dad is coming toward me feeling the burn in my stomach I don’t push it down I let it come out a burst of power so great that it knocks Dad out. Falling forward I wiggle my way out of the ropes holding my bleeding hands. Going over to my Dad I lean down he’s breathing, standing look at my wrist they’re covered in blood.  _

A chill runs up my spine, I’m not alone a cold chill goes up my back as I look to the truck where Harry is watching. My eyes open I’m on the bed the red metal is above me, pulling myself out of bed I turn on the light on my lamp. My hands aren't bleeding the faint lines of where the ropes had dug into my skin. I use to trace them out at night thinking they were a message from the other side. Harry opens the door slowly his face is pale his fist are clenched in quiet rage. 

“Are you okay?”

Turning off the light I nod to the living room. “Yeah.”

Sitting in the arm chair I look out the window today is the day I go back to school. “You um...I never saw him after that day. I really hope I don’t do this at school.“ 

Harry is holding out a mug of tea, I really don’t like it but it's warm. “You won’t.”

I laugh shortly looking at the light brown liquid. “How do you know?”

Harry waves his wand the liquid darkens as the fragrant smell of melted chocolate fills the room. “I just do drink you’ll feel better.”

“What’s happening at my school this year? I’ve heard things and a formal gown has never been on the list.”

He smiles wickedly at me. “There is a contest held by the three Eurpean school but this year it was decided that the wizarding world as a whole needed to start changing. Change is hard, little things like torment that was once only for a few being made for all is a step in the right direction.”

My eyes get wider, “The Triwizard Tournament is going to be hosted by Ilvormorny this year?”

“Yes. The other schools will arrive on October 1 and will stay till the end of the school year.” His face changes to a sorrowful expression, this is the first time that the contest had been held since the 94 tournament when Voldumort returned. But it's more than that he sad about the past this can’t be easy for him.

My breath catches. “Your going to stay in America aren’t you. The children will go to school but you and Ginny are staying.”

He nods grimly. “Your sure you don’t want to be an Aura? The british Ministry is sending a small delegation I’m head of the security team. Ginny will be writing about it in the Daily Prophet. I couldn’t do this without her not this time.” 

“We’re a like alike,” I say sipping my drink. “Is that why I connect to you and not Ginny or the children?”

“Possibly.” He says it half heartedly, there is another reason. I know he won’t tell me, magic is tricky once you accept it you see it more clearly. Knowing why might make my connection worst. It’s no surprise that he doesn’t want that I don’t want half the memories in my head.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

By the time the rest of the family is awake Harry and I have made breakfast a full America style with pancakes and bacon. James edgerly digs into, while Albus looks around. “No tomatoes?”

“Try the fruit.” I say pushing the strawberries toward him. 

“No beans?” He sounds so disappointed. 

“This is good.” Lily says adding cut strawberries to her pancakes. “Mum what are we doing today?”

“Seeing Lyra off to school.”

“WHAT?” All three of them look at me.

“This is an America we go to school in August and leave in May.”

They all look very sad Albus breaks the silence, “Do you take a train?” 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Albus is still asking questions as we get to the station. “What if you live on the other side of the country?”

“Photobooths, at certain places in the country they put in sickle and then poof there on the platform. Others drive from around the state or take an early train.” I say pushing my trolley to platforms 2 and 3. In between is a newsstand two metal gates the one on the left is covered in yellow caution tape the No-majs are to wrapped up in their phones or their own conversations to even notice it. At the stand is an ancient man sitting in a chair with gray a cap. 

He looks at me with the five potters in toe. “Tickets?”

I pull out my ticket while the Harry and Ginny show him the passports he nods and the gate opens. Walking through the gate onto platform ⅔ I smile brightly. “Welcome to platform ⅔.” The black train engine its been enchanted that No-majs see a normal cargo train. What I see is a sleek black train with the words Ilvormnry direct etched in silver along the engine. The platform is alive parents giving last hug or warnings. Above us is a map of the united states with different sections lit-up there are active transports that are happening. I watch the state of Texas is lit up as the dozen brick rectangle outlines shimmer as twenty or so wizards in cowboy boots enter the platform. 

James looks giddy as the seventh year boy walks dipping his hat in passing saying “Howdy folks.”

“Its a real cowboy.”

I roll my eyes, “What did you think we just made them up.”

Leaving my trunk at the caboose the porter will take it to my compartment so I can change before we get to school. Smiling at the little family Lily hugs me tightly, “Please write to me.”

“Aww,” I stroke her hair pulling her braid over her shoulder. “Of course I will.”

Harry holds out his hand shaking his hands says. I’ll see you in October try to stay out of trouble. October.”

Ginny hugs me to, “Good Luck.” 

Laughing I look at the train the conductor is calling. “I’ll be fine it's not like I’m going to compete.”

James holds out a book, Hogwarts A History. “In case you miss us.”

Waving bye from the window I watch as the family gets smaller and smaller until they disappear finding my compartment there is already familiar face. “Hello Nightshade.”

The cat walks toward me demanding I pet her this is Traceys cat and her trunk along with my own but no one else. Sitting down Nightshade settings on my lap purring as I open the book. Taped to the inside is Gallon with a note. 

_ Have fun at the second best school _

_ Al and James _

Tracey enters the compartment her coco skin flush with excitement. “You look great? Did you really fight a dementor?”

“Oh girl I have a story to tell you.”


	6. At Ilvermorny

I tell her the whole story we're almost there the time I finish it the snack witch calls that we have twenty minutes I opened my trunk. “Oh Harry.” 

Where last night my cheesy smelling second-hand robes where there are new ones. Pulling the fabric close in inhale smell of new clothes. Tracey is looking in my trunk “Shit you really did save his daughter.”

Looking down is the dress, the blue Nene Thomas that was on display that is now in my trunk. There is a note on top of the dress. 

_ Dear Lyra, _

_ Our daughters life is without price and we are forever indebted to you. If you ever need anything we’ll be there. _

_ Harry and Ginny _

Tracy pulls the dress out of the trunk, “Is this a?”

“Yeah.” Sitting down with the note my mouth hangs open. As much as I had tried to fight it the feeling of being in a home had given me hope that I could have that again. Nightshade cautiously approached me smelling my new robes. “It’s okay buddy..”

We finish dressing as the train stops at the station, Graylock is one a very few magical town in America. Most of them are in the west in states like Montana and Wyoming, not a lot of people around. A small town in the mountain No-majs think it’s been abandoned since the coal mines dried up 100 years ago. The few who do come close enough to see are obliviated on site with a false memories implanted. 

We exit onto the platform where a row of pegasus pulling carriages to take us to the school. Tracey and I get into a carriage with fellow Pukewidge fifth years Sarah and Elliot Sanvogin. They long with one other witch Holly Yue make up my crew. “New robes they look nice.” Sarah says brightly as we start on the way to the castle.

There is happy catter about summer the Twins went to Ireland and England visiting the homeland of Isolt Sayre. Tracey talks about Quidditch Camp how she learned new moves, how we’re a shoe in to win the cup this year. I don’t tell her that we aren’t going to have quidditch this year. My mind so wrapped up in my own thoughts about the torumanet that when it gets to my summer I draw a blank.

“Sorry. What?”

“Did you have fun over the summer?” Elliot asks as the carriage stops in front of the castle.

“Yeah, I met some new people and went to the botanical gardens it was good.” 

As we pass the marble statue I look into the eyes of Isolt sometimes I see things at when I look at her, James to, the site of the ocean or rolling hills. Inside I go up the stairs to the circular viewing platform. Headmistress Picquery makes her speech about choosing then leaves it the students. We get ten of the new students, whom all go to the wand hall which takes only about thirty minutes. 

We all sit at the long tables set with glossy white china painted with with the golden leaf of the school crust. It’s all waiting for the feast. Picquery stands her white hair colfed into an elegant braid. “Welcome back to Ilvermorny. Before we start our feast I would like to make a few announcements. First Old William leader of the Pukewides would like to remind you that with warren is off limits to students.”

A first year boy ask. “What’s the Warren?”

“It’s the underground home of the Pukewidge they add to every year because there numbers grow so there are tunnels that students go to for extracurricular activities. But, Pukewidge are very defensive and really I don’t them would you want a bunch of strangers making out in your house.”

“The house cup along with Quidditch are canceled this year.” She allows a full minute of boo’s before raising a hand for silence. “The reason for this is simple. For the first time Ilvormeny has chosen for new era of the Triwizard Tournament. We will host this ancient tradition that had once been the exclusive domain of the Big Three. We along with our South American cousin from Castelobruxo will join with the Mahoutokoro schools.”

I allow myself a smile at the news signals the arrival of several people including Harry and the current head of the forgin policy minister, Josephine's dad, Bram Caldron. “Good evening as representatives of America and Ilvermorny I do hope you will all rise to the occasion putting by being gracious and kind host. I will now turn over the matters to Harry Potter who will be in leading a joint task force in charge of security. He will outline the contest and rules Mr. Potter.”

We all applaud loudly he gives a low wave. “Thank you Mr. Caldron, I am Harry Potter. Now the tournament will begin with the arrival of the guest schools on October 1st. Headmistress Picquery has informed me that fourth year students are allowed into the village of Graylock these visits may continue but you will need a pass to get from a teacher. Also if you wish to visit you have to have at least one other person with you.”

Tracey leans in. “Why?”

As fourth year students we were allowed to leave the grounds on the weekend to visit little town no need for a pass just be back by sundown. “Graylock with be full of wizards some good some bad. Moving in packs is good and if the teachers know where we are if we go missing they know who that person and who they were with.

Harry goes on. “And like the tournament of 1994 this year there will be an age limit but this limit is sixteen. The Goblet of Fire is an unbiased judged if you are younger than sixteen and wish to compete by getting an older student to put your name in it will take it. You must ask yourselves if your willing to risk your life or if your willing to risk the life of another person.”

“Pass, I’d rather live.” I whisper to my group who all laugh lightly .

“Now if you do enter and are chosen the prize will be thousand gallons and your name will etched onto the Triwizard cup. But Where one of your might win many others have died.”

“Thank you Mr. Potter now let's Eat.” With a nod of her head the food appears on the plates. Mountains of fried chicken with steaming bowls of soup. Tracey helps herself to the beef brissette while the boy on my other side gasps. Taking pieces of chicken I add the mixed greens along with filling my bowl with clam chowder. “It’s real go on eat.”

He takes a biscuits with cheddar cheese baked on the top nibbling it. “This is amazing.”

I smile taking a bit of my chicken. “Your parents are No-maj’s right.”

His face blushes wiping juice off his chin, “Kinda obvious huh.”

“Don’t worry I was just like you when I first came here. I’m Lyra.” I hold out my hand.

Taking it he says. “Daniel Rowe.” 

“Lyra there's sushi.” Tracey yelps seeing dish in ice. In front of our plates are thin chopsticks she expertly takes the roll. 

Daniel laughs taking piece of spoonful of macaroni and cheese. “What do your parents do?”

“Kid that’s rule number one, Lyra never talks about her parents.” Elliot say his mouth full of meatloaf. 

Sara playful thumps him. “Forgive my brother he has a one track mind.”

Leaning in I whisper. “My parents are dead.”

“Oh...Sorry.”

Giving his shoulder a squeeze I shake my head. “Its alright what do your parents do?”

“My Mom is high teacher and my Dad owns a garage. They thought I was psychic because when I sneezed I would make stuff fall down.”

Tracey done with her sushi joins the conversation. “But you broke a lot of dishes.”

He nods adding more food to his plate. “I did but I could usually put it back together but from the age of two to four we had to use throw away plates.”

We laugh, I push my plate forward waiting for the dishes to clear then the desserts with appear. “I think we have a keeper.”

With nods from the other Daniel has the courage to ask. “I read the books MACUSA sent about magic in america but whose the Brit?”

“That Brit is the great Harry Potter.” Sarah says as the desserts rise from the kitchens. Pies of every kind bowls of ice cream with cakes top with inch thick frosting. Helping myself to slice of chocolate raspberry cake Sarah, Elliot and Tracey tell him about the wizarding wars from before we were born. How Harry along Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger defeated the Dark Lord.

“Wow.” He says looking at the high table. “That guy he looks like a news reporter.”

Placing a piece of cranberry pie on his plate I say. “He’s really nice more humble than you think.”

“WHAT? YOU MET HARRY POTTER!” Elliot yells in voice so loud that all conversations in the hall stop. He stands looking at Harry then at me I get really red. 

Sarah and Tracy pull him down to his seat. “Where all good here.” I say as people go back to eating and the conversation returns to the high table.

Daniel takes a bit of pie. “This is great.”

“James Stewart, Isolt’s husband loved cranberry pie it so we all eat the start of term feast even if we don’t like it.”

Elliot ignores the kid. “Can we get back to the fact you met Harry Potter. How did you meet him?”

“Can you introduce me to his wife?” Tracey says follows as a follow up. 

Eating my cake, I hadn’t meant to say it. “I might have found his daughter in a bad neighborhood I helped her out.” 

Even Tracey isn’t satisfied with the answer, I mouth the word later and she nods cutting herself a piece of pie. By the time we’re all done with the food Daniel is almost asleep on my shoulder. Elliot pulls him off standing him up he leads him through the corridors. Our dormitories are on the southern end of the school closest to the herbology greenhouses unlike the pukwides who like living underground our dorm is circular like grain silo. To get in you need to insult the witch who guards the door.

“Good evening.”

Daniel smiles. ‘Hi.”

She scoffs at him flicking him back he looks meat us. “What the hell?”

I step forward, she greets me “Pleasant night isn’t it?” 

“You got fatter how is that possible.” I wink at the new kids.

He looks at me waiting to see what she’ll do. “So rude.”

The witch statue walks off to bench revealing the door, Daniel has a wide express of pure impish glee. “You have to insult it to get in?”

Playfully I ruffle his hair. “Your a Pukewidge now. Do you have a crotchety grandpa or Uncle who insults everything but would die to defend you?”

“Sounds like my Uncle Jeff.” Daniel says as we enter the room has armchairs little tables for reading and large bay windows. 

I nod, “That’s what Pukewidge are they care about us in their own way.” Elliot takes Daniel to the first year explaining it all in more depth. 

While Tracey, Sarah and I go to the fifth year girls room. The circular room planled in dark woods with glowing lamps shaped like tree branches that will turn a blue color when we all say goodnight. Right now they are bright yellow like tiny suns. The four beds with the blue sheets and warm red comforters it's all like familiar just like we left it. I take my sweatpants and t-shirt from the wardrobe to the change into we all brush our teeth Laying on my bed sheets, the smell, the feeling of being really full. We all call goodnight and with that the lights change to dim blue that has all sleeping in minutes.


End file.
